(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire winding device having wire storing idle wheels, and more particularly, to a wire winding device having wire storing idle wheels for storing and release wires of great lengths.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,249B1 “Earphone Wire Winding Box with Coaxial and Dual Wheels”, although the structure disclosed by the inventor hereby is indeed practical, however, in order to release a longer upper wire S3 of the wire portion therein and to store a greater volume of the upper wire S3 in a storage groove 15, it is essential to increase the diameter of a big turning wheel 10. As a result, not only the volume of the wire winding box thereof is inevitably enlarged, but also the length of the upper wire S3 released or stored yet remains limited.
Therefore, it is a vital task of the invention as how to store wires of larger amounts and greater lengths.